


Lay Me Down

by ghastlyshilo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Captured, Gen, Introspection, Mild References to Torture, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlyshilo/pseuds/ghastlyshilo
Summary: Luke was crying. His father heard him.





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb I wrote several months ago. It was going to be part of a bigger story, but that idea has changed (or rather solidified) enough that this scene no longer fits. I think it can stand on its own, though.

Luke was crying.

All the troops in the Rebellion were taught basic methods for withstanding torture, and one of the most important lessons was not to conceal your emotions. Trying to keep a brave face wasted energy and strength. The preservation of the Rebellion’s secrets was the only thing that mattered. Luke couldn’t bring himself to let the tears fall in front of his captors, which he would freely admit was due to his own pride, but he wasn’t foolish enough not to take advantage of being alone. He had started quietly sobbing almost as soon as the troopers had left. It had certainly been several minutes by now, and he could feel no indication that he would be able to stop anytime soon.

A shuddering gulp of air agitated his aching rib and he let out a tiny whimper. He sincerely hoped nothing was broken, but he could by no means count on it. It seemed that every bit of him either ached or stung unbearably.

It was part of the reason he was crying, but not the whole reason. Underneath all the pain, he was simply frightened. He should’ve escaped while he had the chance. Now that he’d let them bring him in here, it didn’t matter that he could easily use the Force to free himself from his bonds. The troopers hitting him had been only two, plus the officer supervising with a sadistic grin on his face, and while three armed soldiers wouldn’t have posed an insurmountable challenge normally, the quarters were far too close to maneuver around anyone and they had been very effective in overwhelming him. Now he could sense two guards outside the door, and Luke knew full well that he was too weak and hurt to fight past them, much less face whatever lay beyond this hall. He was at the Empire’s mercy.

Squeezing his eyes shut as a lump rose in his throat, Luke tried to calm down. He took a deep breath, putting as little pressure on his rib as possible, and let it out as slowly as he could. He did it again, a little more calmly. He imagined that the air moving through his lungs was also moving him past his fear.

Something familiar flickered in the back of his mind, a glimmer in his Force sense.

Luke gasped softly and opened his eyes. “Father.”

≈

Luke was crying.

The certainty of the realization made Vader momentarily break his stride. It very nearly stopped him in his tracks, but the captain escorting him to the bridge was bothersome enough already and Vader was careful not to give him reason to dutifully inquire after his superior’s well-being. So he pretended nothing had happened, even if it was, in fact, extremely surprising.

Although his son’s mental shielding at Bespin had been all but nonexistent, he had become aggravatingly adept since then at closing himself off from their Force bond. This was the first solid reading Vader had been able to get on the boy in months. Not only that, but Vader could tell what he was _doing_. He would not be able to sense something so specific without even trying unless they were in quite close proximity _and_ Luke’s shields were down.

A swell of eagerness gripped him at the thought, his duties aboard the ship swiftly forgotten. Either closeness or lowered shields would have made contact with his son significantly easier, but having both together was more than Vader could ever have expected. Of course, he would have to be careful. Luke didn’t seem to be aware of his presence yet, but it was only a matter of time. He would have to get close enough that when he did make himself known the boy would not be able to simply block him out. Perhaps in the meantime he could glean where exactly Luke was and what his intentions were. It would be useful to have that knowledge prior to communicating.

It would also be useful to know why the boy was so distressed...

_Father..._

Now Vader did stop in his tracks. The mental voice was faint, like the echo of a true thought, but it was nevertheless there.

“My lord Vader?” The captain had screeched to a stop immediately after Vader and was now regarding him with poorly concealed terror. No doubt he thought the Sith Lord was displeased with something he was doing. Heedless, Vader cast around him, both visually and mentally, searching - there. An empty room, just down the corridor. Without sparing the captain a glance, Vader strode towards it.

“My visit to the bridge will be delayed, Captain. See to it that I am not disturbed,” he said shortly, heavily emphasizing the second part.

“Uh - of course, Lord Vader,” the captain stuttered, hurrying to catch up with Vader’s strides as they reached the door. “M-May I ask why - ?”

“You may _not_ , Captain,” Vader growled. A wave of his hand made the door slide open, more forcefully than was entirely necessary. It was forced closed behind him with the same carelessness.

_Son._

Immediately, he felt a spike of attentiveness from Luke as the boy realized Vader had heard his call. Attentiveness, but no real fear. So his initial contact must have been intentional, at least in part. After all these months that Vader’s attempts to sway Luke to the Dark Side had been met with silence, Luke had, subconsciously or not, reached out to _him_. The idea gave Vader genuine pleasure, and he allowed it to travel across their bond.

_Father,_ Luke said again, more distinctly this time, but still with a certain haziness. Even in its mental state, his voice seemed to trail off.

Vader’s satisfaction darkened. Something was wrong. Luke’s presence was almost wavering, as though he were teetering on the edge of consciousness. It was the same impression Vader had felt when they communicated after their duel on Cloud City.

_You’re injured._

Luke replied after a pause. _Not...exactly,_ he said cryptically. Part of Vader flared in irritation at himself for appearing overly concerned, and another part was simply irritated at Luke for not giving him a straight answer. _Just weak._

_Why have you contacted me?_ Vader asked, which only increased his self-disgust because now he appeared too _un_ concerned.

There was another pause, longer this time. Then Luke said slowly, softly, _I think I need help._


End file.
